1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for reproducing recorded information from a recording medium. It also relates to a recorded information a reproduction apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a conventional reproduction apparatus, recorded information is read from a plurality of recording tracks adjacent to each other simultaneously using a plurality of information reading means so as to achieve rapid information reproduction.
FIGS. 1A to 1C show a conventional recorded information reproduction method performed by a reproduction apparatus having a pickup containing three information reading means.
In FIGS. 1A to 1C, a single recording track formed spirally on a recording disk is segmented into tracks 1, 2, 3, . . . , counting from an inner diameter. First, referring to FIG. 1A, three reading means A to C are mounted on a pickup 10 for reading information from three tracks 1 to 3 adjacent to each other on the recording disk. When the recording disk makes a single rotation so that the pickup 10 reaches a position indicated in FIG. 1B, the reading of information from the tracks 1 to 3 by the reading means A to C is completed.
Next, to read information from tracks 4 to 6, the pickup 10 jumps over two tracks in a direction of an outer periphery of the disk from the position shown in FIG. 1B. Because the recording disk is rotating during the track jump, after completing the jump, the pickup 10 reaches a position ahead of the previous reading start position as indicated in FIG. 1C.
Next, the pickup 10 starts normal reading of information corresponding to a single rotation of the disk from the position indicated in FIG. 1C. When the recording disk makes the single rotation from the position indicated in FIG. 1C, after the single rotation of the recording disk, the pickup 10 reaches a position indicated in FIG. 1D, and reading of information from the tracks 4 to 6 is completed.
By repeated reading of information corresponding to a single rotation of the disk and alternately jumping the tracks, reading of information corresponding to three tracks is achieved every time the recording disk makes a single rotation.
However, because the recording disk is rotating while the pickup 10 is jumping over the tracks, a position of the pickup 10 just after the track jump is actually ahead of the last reading start position by a distance indicated by the shadow portion in FIG. 1C. Therefore, no reading is carried out in the shadow portion and information from this portion is missing. Thus, according to the conventional reproduction method, the same track (track 4 in this illustration) must be read again. Therefore, the conventional method has a problem in that an effective rapid reproduction of information cannot be performed.